ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Power 5
The Power 5 is the season finale of the first season of Ray Alien Squad. Plot The episode starts in a warehouse. A silhouette stay in a shadow and says: The guy: Is anyone here? Another voice: Who are you? The guy again: Who am I? Who are you punk? Get out from the shadow if you have enough courage. That another guy evil laughs and gets out from the shadow. Mysterio: I am Mysterio, the evil wizard of Earth. No one can defend against my black magic! The guy: That's all (gets out from the shadow too) . I'm Fy'Hegiram, the most barbarian creature that ever existed in universe. Why did you convoked me here? Mysterio: Me? I thought you did it? An another third guy: Stop arguing you pricks! It was me. I am Bozo (lighting strikes behind him)! I am worse than the evil Harry Potter guy and more evil than the Barbarian with the axe. Mysterio: Hey! >.< Firam: You're insulting Fy'Hegiram with your disrepect. Even Raymond The Hovertrix wielder has more respect than you. Mysterio: Wait. Do you know Ray? Bozo: Yes. We all know Ray. He's our arch-enemy. That why we are here. We will form an alliance of evil. Togheter we will destroy the pest! Mysterio: How will we name? Bozo: Well, we will be "The Power 5" (lighting strikes behind him again). Firam: Fy'Hegiram thinks that "The Power 5" is stupid. We will be "Fy'Hegiram and his two helpers" Mysterio: Hold on a second. If we are only three, why do you call it "The Power 5"? Bozo: Well, I have a surprise. He is my friend and my servant, Stormus! The wind starts to blow very powerful in the warehouse. Shortly, a tornado shows up in their front. From that tornado Stormus gets out. Stormus: Glad to see me again? Firam: Oh, yes. Fy'Hegiram knows who you are. You was the leader of the Storminators After you were defeated by Ray the Hovertrix Wielder, the Storminators started a rebbelion against you. Stormus: ...Hmph... Mysterio: Okay. But only four. Who's the fifth? Voice: You forgot me. The roof melts. A guy comes from the roof. MeltDown: I'm MeltDown. Mysterio: Wow. You're the first guy who didn't made an introduction about how bad he is. MeltDown: -_- Bozo: So, now we are 5, we are ready to destroy Mr Airwalker once and for all! Later at a fast food: Ray: (bites from a hamburger) I like the food from here. It's familiar. Shane: You know why? The guy who was making our fave pizza is now working here. Ray: Cool! I like how he cooks. Even Eminem liked his pizza. Scarefreeze: Guys, what is this liquid? Shane: It is named juice. Scarefreezee: It's so good! Mysterio and Firam break the roof: Ray: S**t... Scarefreeze, take everyone out! Shane, take care of Mysterio. Firam is mine. Shane: Okay. Ray transforms in Flow. They fight until the villains are defeated. Firam and Mysterio retreat. Ray: What the hell? Scarefreeze: Who are they? Shane: Mysterio and Fy...Fy'Hox...Fy'Ag... and the Firam guy. They are our enemies. Ray: Yea, but they ussualy come one by one... Shane: Fudge that, it's too easy. Imagine if we need to fight with all the villains we encountered. Ray: Maybe you're right. Let's go home. Later on the street. A powerful wind starts. Stormus appears in the front of them in the same manner that he did in the warehouse. Stormus: Well, well well... If it's not the pest that I tried to kill four years ago... Shane: Stormus!?! Stormus: Yes, it's me. I'm back to seek revenge! Ray: Oh god, this is wierd...(transforms) Sandbox! This is getting on my nerves. Fight if you have enough blood in veins. Another epic fight. Stormus is defeated again. '' Ray: This is really weird. And scary! How can 3 villains attack us in the same day?!? Shane: Just a coincidence. Ray: But think about it. Firam and Mysterio came togheter. Now Stormus??? This is not a coincidence bro. Shane: Come on, dude. It can happen. Just wait for the rest of the day and you'll see. Ray: If you say so... Scarefreeze: Ray, I think Shane is right. You always fight with villains. This is not a problem. You'll win everytime. Ray: Okay, okay. Now let's go home. Later. The trio is watching TV. It's a reportage about the fight that Ray had in the fast-food. Reporter: This guy thinks he is a hero. Bt he isn't! He destroys everything with his aliens and he also fights with other aliens. What if they have peaceful thoughts? We must... ''Ray closes the TV. Ray: Who the hell is this guy? Shane: Is Andrew Williams. One of the most evil reporters the the world seen. Everyone who is criticized by him will don't have a quiet life. You're in a big trouble dude. Ray: I really don't care. We'll see with what will happen when the guys "with his aliens" will don't save his butt. I really hate this kind of people. Scarefreeze: But that's not your problem. Let him talk. The good guys will understand that you are not a pest. Ray: Maybe you're right. I'm going to eat something. I'll be in the kitchen. Scarefreeze: Okay, we will watch TV. Shane: Man, you are so obsessed! Scarefreeze: Do you have a problem? Ray goes to the fridge. He looks inside a sees a sandwich. He grabs it and goes to the microwave. He sets the time to 1 minute and starts to scroll in Hovertrix. Then he pushes the communication button, but no one responds. Ray: Weird ... :| The sandwich is heated. He goes back in the living. The TV is opened but no one is looking at it. Ray: Do they felt asleep already? Whatever... He grabs the remote and starts to scroll through the channels while he eats his sandwich In a corner, MeltDown keeps Shane and Scarefreeze as hostages. He is making a hole through the wall and silently he gets out from the house with Shane and Scarefreeze. A couple of minutes later, Ray closes the TV and goes in to the bathroom. He washes his teeth, puts on his pijama and goes to sleep. Next Morning... Ray: Hey guys are you... (sees the hole from the wall) Whoa! What the hell is this??? Shane? Scarefreeze? What the fudge happened??? Bozo enters from the roof. Ray: Oh man, I hate you. Why didn't you entered from this hole? Bozo: Your friends are in danger and you are making trouble because I destroyed your roof? What about... (Shoots with the laser in a wall and makes another hole)...THIS!!! Ray: What have you did with them? Bozo: Nothing...so far. Come at the warehouse from the docks to die toghether with them. Ray: You are so criminal! Bozo: Oh thanks! (he left) Ray: Man... Let's go and kick his butt...(transforms) Angelick! (flies outside the house) Ray flies above the city until he reaches at the warehouse. He changes into Neptun and enters in the ware house by breaking the roof. There he is surrounded by The Power 5. Bozo: You thought that it will be so easy? MeltDown: Boss! Can I finish him? Ray: Who the heck are you??? MeltDown: I am MeltDown. Ray: O...Kay... (shoots with crystal projectiles in Mysterio and goes to save Shane and Scarefreeze.) Shane: Back again. (spawns sword) Scarefreeze: Oh yeah dude (goes into a cheetah) The trio fights with The Power 5. Another fight starts, and it seems that the heroes will win. The Power 5 dosen't look like they are afraid that they will be defeated. Ray goes into OverKill which beats The Power 5. With the last powers, Bozo says: Bozo: You think you beat us? We were ready for this moment. It's the beggining of your end! (pushes a lever). Ray: That's all? (OverKill uses a ray attack which throws all the villains in the space). That was too easy! Shane: Umm... Ray! You better look behind you. A Godzilla like monster gets out from the ocean. Scarefreeze: What the hell is this? An android robot comes in the front of Shane and Scarefreeze. On his screen is Bozo. Bozo: You chose the difficult way to save your friends. Meet Kolos. Kolos is an experiment which I prepared if we fail. Now, your last hope is to leave this planet before it will be destroyed by Kolos! Ray: Damn... Kolos roars. ''TO BE CONTINUED '' Characters *Ray *Shane *Scarefreeze Villains *The Power 5 **Bozo **Mysterio **Firam **Stormus (first reappareance) **MeltDown (debut) *Andrew Williams *Kolos Aliens used *Flow *Sandbox *OverKill *Angelick Note *The "To Be Continued" text at the end of the episode it's not because the episode was not finished. It's because the first episode of the second season will start from this place. *It's the first time when OverKill is using his Death Ray attack. The death Ray is similar to Way Big's cosmic ray. It's because OverKill and Way Big are very similar aliens. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Season Finales Category:Ray 10 Category:Ray Alien Squad Category:Ray Alien Squad Episodes Category:Episodes in Ray 10 Category:Movies Category:Ray 10 Movies